Raven's Spell Book
by crophop
Summary: Every spell caster has their favorite spells. It might be destructive enough to blow up a planet, or it could be trivial enough as to only make cookies. Raven's favorite spell is neither trivial nor destructive. Starfire is the only one to see Raven's favorite spell. Contains: F/F, futa, solo, autofelatia, anal, oral, inflation, and bukkake


Raven's Spell Book

Just like any other night, Raven was in her room meditating. With the light off, curtains closed, and door shut, Raven's room was pitch black. However, if there had been light, one would see Raven hovering several feet off of her bed. Her spell book was in front of her, opened to a seemingly random page. Though, to Raven, it was an important spell.

Raven had used this spell before. To be blunt, it was one of her favorites. She refused to perform it in front of anyone. She knew the other titans would make fun of her for liking something the spell so much. She took in deep breaths, preparing to cast the spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. For a few long moments, nothing seemed to happen. However, deep inside Raven, a change was taking place. The first change was her body temperature. In the span of a few short seconds, her temperature rose ten degrees, almost to the point of a fever. The sudden change forced her to sweat. The salty water beaded on her forehead and ran down her face.

The second change was not as easily spotted to the untrained eye. Raven began to get horny. Her pussy started to twitch from anticipation. Juices, like her sweat, dripped out of her. Had her clothing not been black, it would have been visibly stained. It soaked the cloth of her costume so thoroughly that it had begun to drip. Drops started to fall onto the sheets below her, eventually forming a small puddle.

Raven continued to endure for several more minutes. Sweat had formed all over her body. It had stained under her arms, and part of her lower back. Her pussy was also sopping wet now. Drops of her juices fell faster and in larger drops. The small puddle beneath her had nearly tripled in size. It had even gotten stained her clothing to the point that it began to rise and stain further up the cloth. To Raven, it was completely worth it.

Suddenly, it became harder to breath. The stains all over her body visibly grew in size. Her nethers exploded with her juices. There was so much that a drop fell three times every second, allowing the puddle to grow under her. Like the other times Raven had used the spell, she was on the verge of an orgasm. She was shaking from the sensation, but was still denied her relief.

The spell continued it magic, finally started the third and final change. She groaned and began to fidget in the air. Slowly, a wrinkle appeared between Raven's legs. She started to gush more and more from nethers. For a few moments, the dripping sped into a small stream falling from between her legs.

The wrinkle began to move up her body. It pushed its way upward until it reached just below her boobs. As the wrinkle had grow in height, it had also grown in width. Raven shivered as she touched the top. Wasting no time, she quickly stripped off her clothes, throwing them onto the floor or the bed.

Now completely naked, Raven began to examine what she had summoned. Between her legs was a seven inch long, uncircumsized penis. It reached up to her boobs and was easily three and a half inches around. The skin tone was the same as the rest of her ash grey body, save for the head which was slightly brighter.

She placed her hand right behind the head and started to move down. Once again she shivered until her hand hit the base and stopped. Slowly, her hand came back up. Half way up the cock, precum started to bead at the top. By the time her hand got to the top, the precum had dripped over the side and left a streak down her shaft.

Raven began to speed up. Each stroke pulled back the foreskin just a tad bit more. By the time her foreskin had been pulled past the head, she was gushing precum. It constantly ran down her meat, lubricating it for Raven's hand. The now slick shaft allowed Raven to speed her hand up to the point that her arm started to cramp.

Her right hand continued to pleasure her shaft, but her left hand was idle. She broke contact between her hand and shaft to get up from the bed. In the bottom drawer of her nightstand were Raven's favorite possessions. Opening it, she looked through the mix of dildos and vibrators stored there. In a few moments, she narrowed down her choices to a black colored dildo shaped like a horse's dick and a vibrator shaped like a long human dick. Holding both in her hands, she ran over the options in her head.

Raven placed the horse cock back into the drawer and shut it. With her prize in hand, she went back to her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, letting her legs hang onto the ground. Once again she wrapped her hand around the cock. She lightly squeezed the head, but nothing more. Raven lifted herself up off the bed. Placing the vibrator below her pussy, she came back down.

The plastic tool filled Raven more than most humans could. She slowly sank farther and farther onto it. The dildo fit entirely inside of Raven; the only thing keeping it out were the fake balls on the end. Raven reached down to the base of the dildo and turned a knob. It sparked to life, making Raven gasp.

The vibrations came from the core of Raven's body. Each little gave a jolt of pleasure. Raven's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her muscle relaxed in ecstasy. She enveloped the base of the vibrator with her magic, turning it black and holding it down as she slid off of it. She quietly moaned to herself as the vibrations moved outward. Not even all of the way out, Raven sat back down on it. She was too horny to bare having an empty vagina. With her magic holding it steady, Raven slammed herself onto the vibrator again and again.

As Raven's lips were spread wide by the toy, her right hand went to work on her dick. She pulled back on the skin, rubbing it lightly. Her hand slid lower and lower, spreading her precum on her shaft as lube. At the same speed, she ran her hand back up, lightly squeezing the top. Her hand quickly gained speed, the lube allowing it to go faster.

With her left hand, she grabbed her boob. Her hand groped and massaged the ash grew orb on her chest. She pushed it left and right, loving the feeling. Her well endowment bulged through the gaps between her fingers. For short intervals, her finger would massage her nipple, sending jolts of electric pleasure through her.

Pleasuring her nipples, dick, and pussy at the same time threw Raven over the edge. Her body went on autopilot for the last few moments before it hit. Raven moaned loudly as her cock throbbed in her hand, and her pussy quivered on the dildo. She gave her dick two more pumps for good measure just before it struck.

Raven's grip of her boobs tightened as she came. Her dick throbbed faster and faster in her hand. Suddenly, it stopped, only to start again a moment later. The first rope of jizz shot out of her dick like a rocket. It easily flew three feet away, landing in a line of the floor. Another throb and rope of cum followed a second later. The second one shot just as far as the first, landing just next to it. More and more jizz flew out as her orgasm carried on.

As her cock threw its jizz, Raven's pussy was also having its fun. Her walls tightened on the plastic shaft. She spasmed around it, sucking it further into her. Her juices exploded from her lips, adding to the puddle already beneath her. As she came off her orgasm, the vibrator kept her going. Raven shivered as the vibrations sent a tingle down to her core.

When Raven came down from her orgasmic high, she was left panting and sweating on the bed. Fatigue suddenly taking hold, she flopped back on the bed. She decided to take a few minutes to catch her breath. Air filled her lungs, rejuvenating her muscles. Raven took deep breathes through her mouth until she was not winded any more. Then, she began to breath through her nose, immediately noticing the smell in the room.

Taking a look down her chest, she noticed that her cock was still standing hard. There was still cum on the top of her cock. It dripped onto her chest, leaving a white stain on the black cloth. Even just the one drop produced a strong smell. It smelled salty yet slightly intoxicating.

Raven reached down and dabbed a small bit on her finger. She put her finger in her mouth, judging the taste of her own cum. It was salty, just like it smelled. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth, noticing that it was quick sticky. Surprisingly enough, there was not much to it. Raven's cum was thick, salty, and sticky. Though simple, Raven wanted more.

She pushed herself back into an up right position. Taking another look at the cock, she noticed a difference from when she started. Her cock was completely covered in a mix of cum and precum. Reaching forward to wipe some off of her dick, she realized that she did not need to. Her right hand was also covered in a slick layer of cum.

Raven licked her hand, savoring the taste of her own cum. Soon, she had licked away what was left on her hand. It was nowhere near enough to satisfy her. There was only one source that she could get it from now.

Raven dipped her head down, wafting the smell of her cum into her nostrils. The smell alone was enough to make her tingle all over. She pushed herself a little harder, taking the head of her own dick into her mouth. The taste was glorious to Raven. She levitated a few inches off of the ground, putting her hands on her ass. She began to push harder onto her ass making her dick slide down her throat.

Raven was not flexible enough to take every inch that she had, but it was enough for her. Every inch that she swallowed allowed for more cum to enter her mouth. If she wanted any more cum, she would need to have another orgasm.

The vibrator inside Raven's pussy was still turned on and shocking her insides. Using her magic again, she pulled out the vibrator. The noise picked up as it left her sopping hole. She moved it over to the base of her cock. Raven jumped when the vibrator touched her cock. It sent shivers through her body. She moaned into her cock, adding to the vibrations.

Her head bobbed up and down on her moet for what seemed like an eternity. Every bob gave her another taste of cum. Along with that taste came the greater need for an orgasm. Raven needed to have more of her own cum. She pushed harder and harder on herself, taking in one more inch of herself.

Her cock was now nestled inside her throat. Though only two inches, it was heaven for Raven. She had no idea that her throat was as tight as it actually was. Every time she tried to breath, the cool air would hit her cock and barely satisfy her needs for oxygen. Letting pressure off her ass, Raven began to pull out of her mouth. Her tongue followed it out of her mouth, sticking out and licking the underside.

Raven stopped when there was only the head left in her mouth. She took her time trying to catch her breath, and doing so impossibly quick. Breath now restored, Raven pushed back in. Once again, she pressed into own throat. Moaning onto her cock again, she throbbed. Space was limited in her tight gullet, making her twitch even more.

In her mouth, Raven began to circle her tongue faster and faster around her shaft. Each throb only encouraged her to lick harder and faster. As her licking became faster, the time between throbs became shorter. There was only one thing that Raven could do to throw herself over the edge. She let off of her ass, pulling out her cock again. Though she tried to hold on, she pushed herself over too quickly.

With just the head of her cock in her mouth, she came. Cum dropped into her mouth, hitting her throat before anything else. Raven quickly held her breath and closed her throat in an effort to hold the cum in her mouth. However, she soon failed at this task.

The cum started to leak out the sides of her mouth, running down her face. The seemingly endless orgasm shot more and more cum into Raven's mouth. The that went in, the more that came out. Her face was soon covered in the sticky white substance that she loved so much. It had gotten in her hair, on her now closed eyes, and even a few drops in her nostril.

When the orgasm finally faded, Raven was left on the bed, covered in white. The cum that leaked from her mouth covered her entire face, and pooled in her mouth. Raven gulped down the last of the cum in her mouth. When it was gone, she began to breathe heavily through her nose, as her cock was still in her mouth. As she regained her breath, the door to her room slid open.

"Friend Raven, are you okay? I heard a scream and…" Starfire did not finish her sentence. Her mouth was left open as soon as she realized what was happening. Seeing Raven with her own cock in her mouth was a huge surprise to Starfire. She had expected Raven to masturbate, even she did it herself. What she had not expected was for Raven to give herself blowjobs. However, not even that was what shocked Starfire the most. That title went to the cum sticking to Raven's body.

Starfire looked Raven up and down, taking in every detail. Raven's face was covered in a thick white substance, presumably cum. Some of it had even managed to get up higher and stick to her tits and stomach. There was juice from her pussy on her legs. It had even began to run down her back and down her stomach, mixing with her jizz.

Raven began to pull her cock from her mouth to try to explain the situation. However, Starfire interrupted her.

"Friend Raven, I am so over happy, now." She began to hover a few inches off the ground, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Now we have something to friend over, too!" Starfire grabbed the hem of her skirt. "I thought that only human males had glorb-nobs!" In one quick motion, she hiked up her skirt enough for Raven to see her panties. Raven froze once again.

There was a distinct bulge in the fabric. Not only was it there, it was growing. Starfire flew over to Raven, pulling down her panties. By the time she was at Raven, she had already thrown them over her shoulder. In their place was an orange dick that was larger Raven's magical one. It was eight inches long, incredibly thick, not fully erect yet. Below it were two orbs of matching color, each looking like they could hold a golf ball. Raven could almost hear the cum sloshing around inside.

"This will be much fun!" Starfire grabbed Raven's hips, who still had her cock in her mouth. In one thrust, she buried herself inside Raven. The force of her thrust did not just push herself into Raven, it also pushed Raven's cock back into her mouth. Raven squeaked onto her cock from having it shoved further into her throat, and from being fucked. However, there was a distinct, burning pain coming from Raven's asshole. Starfire had shoved her cock into Raven's ass instead of her pussy.

The burning pain got worse as Starfire began to push herself into the anus before her. Raven wanted to scream, "Stop, that's the wrong hole!" However, as long as her shaft was buried inside her throat, there was nothing she could do. Starfire hilted herself inside Raven, bringing the burning to what Raven thought was its climax.

It felt to Raven as if something was moving inside her. Her eyes shot open as she realized what it was. Since Starfire was only half erect when she thrust in, she was now becoming fully erect inside of Raven. The burning pain returned with a vengeance. The cock grew in length and width at the same time. Starfire was stretching Raven's anal cavity more than it had ever been stretched before, while simultaneously pushing farther into her.

Starfire stopped growing after a few more second, but to Raven, it felt like an hour. She slowly pulled out of Raven. With her head the only part in Raven's ass, she said, "Raven, your glob-keister is so small! It feels great on my grob-nob!" She thrust back in, pushing Raven's cock back down her throat.

Not a second was wasted for Starfire to build a steady pace. Her cock rocketed back and forth inside Raven's ass. Each thrust sent her balls slapping against the cheeks in front of her. Not only did Starfire get something from Raven, but Raven got something from herself.

Like earlier, Raven was giving herself a blowjob. The difference now was that it was forceful. Her cock was driven further down her throat then she would have liked. As it came down her throat, her breathing was cut off, and her throat stretched to contain the massive shaft. Has Starfire been looking down, she would have seen the bulge in Raven's throat. With the pain in her ass subsiding, and the pleasure of a tight throat on her cock increasing, Raven was closer and closer to a third orgasm.

Exactly like the other two, it hit with force. It fired down her throat at the beginning. As Starfire pulled out, Raven's cock came with it. Encouraged to hold her cock in her mouth, Raven resisted Starfire's thrust. The result was Starfire still spelunking into her ass, but her cock stay inside her mouth. The rest of the cum she caught with her tongue, and mouth. Like before, it pooled in her mouth, and quickly overflowed. However, there was more this time.

Raven's mouth filled up in less than a second. The cum turned her moan into a gargul, spilling cum over the side of her lips. The small opening in the back of her throat was enough for the jizz to slide down. It dropped down her trachea, causing a coughing fit in Raven. She hacked out the cum in her mouth, spraying it all over her body and bed. However, when she coughed out her cum, twice as much would replace it.

Starfire took no notice of the cum gushing from Raven's mouth; she was too involved in her own pleasure. Her cock hilted itself inside Raven's ass with each thrust. Soon, it began to throb uncontrollably. This was not her first time cumming, but it was the first time that she had cum in over two weeks. Her head tossed upwards and her mouth opened as if to scream. The only thing that came out of her mouth was her tongue, lolling out from pleasure.

There was no warning as Starfire came. She shot her load deep into Raven's ass. It rocketed through Raven's body as far as it could. If Raven had cared to look, she might have seen Starfires sack visibly shrinking. Rope after rope leaked from Starfire's cock. It seemed to never end, but like all good things, it eventually did.

As Starfire came off her high, she held herself and Raven in place. It did not take long for her strength to give out. She collapsed on top of Raven, her limp body forcing Raven to deep throat herself. Raven was almost in tears as she took her own cock down to the hilt. Her nose rested directly over her pussy, a position that would have made her horny if not for the pain.

Starfire fell next to Raven, finally allowing her to take out her cock. Cum sprayed from her mouth as she coughed up more and more of her cum that was buried in her throat. Most of the cum landed on Starfire's clothes, not seeming to disturb the now sleeping Tamaranian.

After catching her breath, Raven crawled over to Starfire. She pulled off her gauntlets and arm band. Next came her shirt. As it lifted above Starfire's head, her bust spilled out. Raven was amazed at just how big Starfire's tits actually were. With her shirt on, they looked like they were only A-cups. Without her shirt, they were easily C-cups. Raven still out shined Starfire's tits with her double D's.

With her upper body naked, Raven crawled down between Starfire's legs. She grabbed a hold of the thigh high boots, pulling them off with a bit of a struggle. Next, she leaned farther over, unbuckling the belt that held up Starfire's skirt. In one swift motion, Raven tugged away Starfire's skirt, leaving her naked on her bed.

Raven grabbed Starfire's legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. As Starfire's head hung over the foot of the bed, Raven got another good look at Starfire's tits. Like the rest of her body, they were orange. Her nipples were a bright pink and stood erect from the rest of her tit. Raven leaned over and took both into her hands, squeezing them. They were surprisingly firm for their size. They should have been sagging, but they held themselves up just fine.

She leaned in closer, putting the nipple of one into her mouth. Raven began to suck on it, though it gave no milk. Still, she ran her tongue over the nipple, spending extra time on the small nub in the center. She brought the both of them together, sucking and licking both nipples at once. They popped out of her mouth, a string of saliva still attaching them to Raven's mouth.

Moving back off the bed, Raven looked down at Starfire. She raised her hand, making a solid smack as it connected with Starfire's tit. She only moaned in her sleep. Needed in something stronger to wake her up, Raven had an idea. She grabbed the vibrator that had fallen on the floor.

Raven encased Starfire's arms in the black glow of her power, holding her still. She turned the vibrator to its highest setting and shoved it as far into Starfire's throat as she could. The steady buzzing soon woke her. When she realized that she could not breath or move, Starfire began to panic.

Raven leaned down and looked her in the eye. "Tisk, tisk, Starfire. That wasn't very nice of you." Starfire began to struggle harder, but to no avail. "You won't be leaving that soon." Raven ran her hand along Starfire's cheek. "If I had to deepthroat my cock, it's only fair that you do too." She pulled the vibrator from Star's mouth. "Ready?"

Without waiting for a response, Raven shoved her cock into Starfire's throat. Immediately, she began to gag on it. "How do you like it?" Raven hilted herself in the alien's mouth, her pussy resting just above Starfire's nose. Grabbing Starfire's tits, Raven pulled her dick all the way out of her slave.

"Raven, what are you-" Starfire was cut off by the cock being shoved down her throat again. Raven quickly entered a steady pace of thrusts. She would push herself all the way inside Starfire, and pull out so that only the head was left in. Then, she would do it again.

Raven looked down at Starfire sucking her cock. There was a very distinct bulge in her throat. Raven's cock had stretched Starfire's tight throat to its limits. On top of what might have been the tightest throat in the world, Raven noticed something different about her cock. There was a clear and shiny layer of saliva on it. Not only that, but Starfire was starting to get into the blowjob. Her tongue followed Raven's cock as it slid out of her mouth and she licked it when it was in.

Raven looked back to Starfire's chest. Her hands were still massaging the two massive orbs attached to Starfire. Like she had done before, she took on in her mouth. Beneath her, Starfire eeped in surprise. Her hand kept massaging Starfire's tit, while the other one began to play with her nipple. She pinched at it and circled it with her finger, also making Starfire eep.

The cock shoved down Starfire's throat was painful, but none the less hot. Starfire was getting more and more horny by the second. It wasn't just her body heat that went up. Starfire's cock was getting hard again. This change did not go unnoticed by Raven.

Seeing the orange cock becoming hard again, Raven acted. She took Starfire's tit out of her mouth, moving down her body until the cock was in front of her. The entire time she never stopped thrust. Instead of thrusting forward, now she had to thrust down. Even if she had stopped, Starfire would have bobbed her own head.

Raven's hand wrapped around Starfire's prick. She gave the head a hard pinch, making Starfire moan and buck involuntarily. Then, stuck out her tongue, giving it a lick from top to bottom. At the bottom, she moved Starfire's cock to suck on her balls. They were already back to the size they were when Starfire came in. Raven ran her tongue across them, taking in the taste of unused sperm.

She put her tongue back in her mouth. Propping herself up on her elbows, she grabbed her tits. Now the thrusting was too much for to carry on doing; when she stopped, Starfire kept going for her. Totally concentrated on Starfire's dong, she inched up a few more inches. It was clear that Starfire's cock had grown two inches for a grand total of ten. That was even better for Raven. She lifted her tits, about to start her boob job.

Her tits slammed down on Starfire's cock, making her moan onto Raven's. Raven quickly began to move her tits faster and faster. She slid them from the base to the top, pushing them together the whole time. As she came back down, she spread precum up and down the cock. Now fully lubed, she could speed up even more.

Starfire bucked her hips reflexively, but there was nothing she could do. Her limbs were held down by Raven's magic, and Raven would not let her up anytime soon. Raven went faster and faster until her arms hurt. At that point, she began to use her magic. Raven surrounded her tits in black, moving them with her mind instead of her hand. Using her magic allowed her to go faster than using her hands. With the new found speed, it did not take long for Starfire to cum.

She moaned into Raven's cock and tried to move her limbs again. She only managed to push her cock higher into the air as she shot her first rope of jizz. It landed on Raven's back, painting a line of white on her grey skin. The next few landed in Raven's hair; phe pure purple stands now stained white. The last of her orgasm fired onto Raven's face. By the time she had finished, Raven's back and hair had been painted white, while her face got another coating.

Raven moved her tits away from the cock. This time she grabbed it with her hand and pressed the tip against her mouth. Like before, she licked it. Her tongue circled the head of the cock, licking up the last of Starfire's cum.

"Starfire, your cum tastes pretty good." She licked her lips. "I think I'll have some more." She dunked her head down, driving Starfire into her mouth again. Starfire screamed in ecstasy below her, adding more pleasure to Raven's cock.

The two were now in a sixty nine position, sucking each other's cocks. Their hands bobbed and their tongues twirled. Each one trying to press the other for a taste of cum first. It had not taken long for Raven to give out. Her cock had been buried in Starfire's throat for a lot longer. However, Starfire's cock was still over sensitive from her last orgasm. The two heroines ended up cumming at the same time.

Their cocks twitch simultaneously in each other's mouths. The moment Raven bobbed faster, Starfire's bobbing sped up. Neither willing to lose their unspoken bet. After a few more moments, they shot their entire load at once. There were no ropes of cum this time. The both of them shot a single steam into the other's mouth.

Both, wanting to savor as much cum as possible, pulled off so that only the head of the other was still in their mouth. As Raven had done to herself, the sheer amount of cum had overflowed Starfire's mouth. The cum splashed over the side of her cheeks, tainting her orange face. Her crimson hair now had small globs of cum stuck to it. Her face was covered in streams of cum leading from her mouth to the floor of her hair. Even with all the escaped cum, there was still a sizable amount left in her mouth.

Raven was handling the cum much better. Since Starfire was below her, she also had to fight gravity to keep her cum. Her jaw was almost slack, but her lips were tight enough to make a seal for the cum. As more and more entered her mouth, her cheeks began to bulge. She only tightened her lips more, unwilling to let a single drop of cum escape her lips.

As the two felt their orgasms dying, they did the same thing. Raven's magic had worn off sometime during the orgasm, leaving Starfire to more freely. They both grabbed the other's head. Starfire pulled Raven's down back onto her cock. Raven held Starfire's steady as she slammed her cock back inside.

The result was the same on both ends. The two girls that had worked so hard to keep all the cum lost it. With the amount of meat entering their throats, there was no place for the cum to go. As the cock touched the back of the throat, the girls coughed.

Cum fell from Raven's bulging cheeks. As it dropped Raven's eyes widened, realizing that she had just lost her prize. It hit the bed with a splash, scattering in all directions. Some came back up and hit Raven in the face. However, most of it flew away, staining the sheets wherever it landed.

Starfire had a similar experience. The cum shot out of her mouth, hitting Raven's waist. It began to spread out in midair, but not enough to miss Starfire. Every last drop came back to her, painting her face in a solid layer of white. What missed her head fell to the floor, staining the black carpet.

Raven fell off of Starfire, pulling her cock out of her mouth. Both lay on the bed panting, covered in cum. The duo stared at the ceiling, not caring that they just given each other the bes tblowjobs that they had ever had. Soon, they caught their breath and sat up. The first thing that the both of them noticed were the fact that they were both still hard.

"Starfire, you're still hard."

"As are you, friend Raven. What should we do?"

"I don't know." For a long few moments, the two sat on the edge of the bed. Their eyes could not find something to focus on. They moved from their cocks to their tits and faces, but never staying still.

"I've got it!" Starfire shouted. A smile spread across her face and her eyebrows rose.

"What is it?"

"Lay back on the bed." Raven floated to the top of the bed, lying down as Starfire commanded. Starfire crawled on top of her, grabbing Raven's cock. Without explaining herself, pressed Raven's cock against something. There was no warning as Starfire impaled herself onto the shaft of meat.

They both moaned as Starfire's tight ass sunk onto Raven's fat cock. Starfire reached forward and grabbed Raven's tits. Raven looked down her chest, grabbing Starfire's ass. Then she noticed that she was not inside Starfire's ass like she had thought. Instead, she was fucking Starfire's pussy that had been hidden behind her balls.

Raven started to buck into Starfire. Her pussy was leaking cum, providing lube for Raven to speed along. Each time Starfire came down onto Raven, her cock slapped Raven's chest. She solved this by grabbing Raven's tits, holding them down while she thrust into them. The cum stuck to her cock forced each thrust to fly through Raven's tits. Her fingers groped each tit, feeling them bulge through the gaps in her fingers.

Starfire reached her hand back, shoving two fingers into Raven's pussy. Raven gasped as her friend began to dig around inside her. Juices poured out onto Starfire's hand. A puddle formed in front of it, but it started to slid under Raven as she thrust upwards. Starfire slathered Raven's juices on her hands until her palms were fully covered by it.

She reached back up to Raven's tits, rubbing them again. Each motion she made spread more of Raven's juices on her tits. She was sure to get in between the massive orbs so that her cock could slide faster. Feeling that they were wet enough, she reached up to Raven's mouth. Raven stuck out her tongue, waiting for a taste of herself.

When it came, Raven licked at the two finger Starfire had placed inside her mouth. It taste almost exactly like her cum. The only difference was that it was much sweeter than it was salty. She moved a hand off of Starfire's ass, grabbing her wrist. Her hands pulled the two finger out, only for her tongue to follow and lick at the entirety of Starfire's palm.

After licking all of her juices of the hand, Raven put her hand back on Starfire's ass, bracing for an approaching orgasm. Starfire's grip on Raven's tits got stronger. Her own orgasm was coming soon. She leaked more of her juices onto the throbbing cock in her pussy. They both even began to grunt a little with each thrust. Starfire leaned forward, forcing Raven into a kiss as they came.

Juices flew out of Starfire's pussy as it clamped down onto Raven's cock. Her walls spasmed, pulling Raven closer into her. Each shot of cum filled her with a warmth like no other. Raven's seven inches of meat shot straight into Starfire's core. From there, it began to spread to the rest of her body. Though her cock was getting a different pleasure.

Despite getting fucked, Starfire's cock had cum between Raven's tits. Her jizz shot past the tits, hitting both of them on their chins. Starfire's cum mixed with Raven's dried cum from when she had given herself a blowjob. She reached down, swabbing some cum onto her finger. She held it in front of Raven, who licked it up before kissing her again. The two swapped the cum between their mouths as their tongue licked each other.

Raven almost could not contain herself. Her pussy was sopping before, but now it was gushing. The puddle below her quickly grew in size. Before, it had only wetted her ass cheeks. Now, it was drenching her cheeks and still had enough to drench her back. Her ash grey legs had become almost black from the juices on them. THey ran down her thighs to her knees, streaking as they did.

Her cock was also in a place of unadulterated bliss. It was surrounded by a fleshy warmth on all sides. The more Starfire's walls shifted around her, the longer her orgasm lasted. Sperm shot farther and farther into Starfire's vagina. She did not want any cum escaping from the pussy she was in, but her hope was fruitless.

Sperm began to leak from Starfire almost immediately. In a desperate attempt to kept it inside, Raven bucked her hips twice. The first one made Starfire squeak, but the second made her grunt in discomfort. Raven had pushed past the cervix inside Starfire. Her sperm was shooting straight into her womb.

The cervix closed around Raven's cock, making a seal that prevented any cum from escaping. Now every shot of cum stayed inside Starfire. Soon, with no way out, the cum started to build inside her. As more and more was added, a bulge appeared in Starfire's stomach. When she felt herself stretch, Starfire broke the kiss with Raven and sat up. She moaned loudly and placed her hands on her stomach, feeling it grow.

When the duo had finished cumming, they looked at Starfire's stomach. It looked like she was three months pregnant. Starfire ran her hands over it. "It feels so warm," she said. Raven pulled her cock out of her pussy making her shiver. As Raven pulled out of the womb, the cervix shut tight behind her cock, preventing the cum from leaking. When her cock was fully out, a small amount of cum followed, but nothing much.

"Hey, Starfire. I have an idea," Raven said.

"What is it?"

"We'll need this," Using her magic, Raven opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the horse cock from earlier.

"What will we do with a dildo?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Come over here and get on all fours. Starfire did as she was told, boing further and sticking her ass in the air. "Good, girl." Raven lined up the horse cock with Starfire's ass. Before Starfire could ask what was about to be shoved into her, the plastic cock was driven forward. "That's what we're gonna do with it."

With an unlubricated hose dick being shoved into her, Starfire's ass was on fire. It felt like she would burst at the seams if it went any further. Never the less, Raven pushed more and more inside. "Don't worry, you're already halfway there," was the only consolation that Starfire got.

"Raven, stop! It feels like it's in my stomach!" Starfire was on the verge of tears. The burning got worse as the dildo went farther. The closer to the base she got, the thicker the dildo got.

It kept going until there was a large bulge and resistance coming from the dildo. Starfire breathed a sigh of relief as the dildo stopped progressing. She had seemingly taken all of it into ass. This hope was dashed away as Raven pushed it further inside. Starfire had only taken half of the massive fourteen inch dildo; the resistance had been the medial ring that horses have. After a few more minutes of pushing, Starfire had taken fourteen inches of horse cock into her ass.

She was content to just lie on the bed, but Raven had other plans. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted. Starfire did not notice any differences.

"Friend Raven, what was that spell."

"Just an aphrodisiac. Our orgasms will be so much stronger now. Not to mention all the extra cum we'll spew." Raven lined her cock up with Starfire's pussy. "Let's put it to the test."

She jammed herself into Starfire, hilting in one thrust. Both moaned and almost fell over from the instant pleasure. Starfire began to be thankful for the dildo in her ass. If it had not been there, she would have put it there now.

"Oh, friend Raven, it feels glorious!" Raven had not even begun to thrust yet. Her first thrust rocked both of them. They both moaned again. Raven decided to ease into a pace this time. Even with the hesitation, the fuck did not last long.

Raven fell on top of Starfire, her tits spilling over Starfire's sides. She reached down below Starfire, grabbing her dick in one hand and her tit in the other. She pinched at the nipples, immediately making them erect. With her other hand, she began to beat off Starfire. In moments, she came.

Cum spilled all over Raven's bed. Starfire was in too much pleasure to even moan. With her cock throbbing in Raven's hand, she had never felt something this amazing. Her thumb massaged the top of her cock while she squeezed out every drop of cum. Starfire collapsed before the orgasm even finished. Not only did she land in a puddle of her own cum, but her dick shot more onto her tits.

Raven took her hand off of Starfire's cock, moving it to her other tit. While massaging her tits, Raven began to play with the dildo inside her ass. Using her magical grip, she began to spin it inside Starfire. There were fake veins on the sides, each turn forced them to scrape against her colon. Starfire almost collapsed when she did this. Continuing to fuck her and spin the dildo, Raven began to pull it out.

Starfire cringed under the sliding and scraping of the plastic. When it was just about to pop out, Raven pushed it back in. This time she was not gentle about it. Instead of slowly pushing it in, she sped up the spinning, almost turning it into a drill. It buried all fourteen inches inside her in less than three seconds.

Starfire screamed, but it was muffled by Raven's hand. Just as the dildo hilted inside the alien's anus, they both came. Her cock began throbbing again, as she went on autopilot. Her thrusting increased as did her force. Like before, she jammed her cock in deep enough to push past Starfire's cervix.

Her cock began throwing jizz into Starfire's womb the second it came. Though there was already cum there, she began to add more to it. Not a single drop escaped her pussy this time. The spasming of Starfire's walls sucked any drop back into her, and pulled more from Raven's cock.

Starfire's stomach visibly grew again. As the two moaned into the air, Raven continued to shoot her load. Even after four minutes of steady cumming, the pair were still riding out the one orgasm. Each shot of cum had gotten larger. They were large enough that they could hear the ripple of it disturbing the rest of the cum.

Raven began to thrust again. Each thrust became more and more forceful. Her over sensitive dick began to cum harder from her new sensation of fucking and cumming at the same time. Not only did her cumming pick up, but so did Starfire's. She began to spasm faster and faster, desperately trying to keep Raven inside her. With each movement came a distinct sound of sloshing from Starfire's stomach.

Their orgasms finally died down, but Raven pulled out a tiny bit early. Her cock shot three more ropes onto Starfire's ass and back before she finished cumming. Starfire flipped onto her back to take a look at the stomach. There was enough cum inside her to make her appear five months pregnant. They both let out a chuckle.

"That was almost too much cum, friend Raven."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we both came at the same time. Your glorb-nob shot its seed into my-"

"I know, Starfire. I was there." Raven moved Starfire's legs and grabbed the horse dildo that was still inside the Tamaranian. "And we're not done yet." With one hard pull, the entire dildo slid out of Starfire's ass. Her anus was left as a gaping hole that slowly began to close. However, Raven would have none of that. Raven put her hands on Starfire's ass cheeks and pushed her back. Her cock dangled from above, almost touching Starfire's lips.

"Raven, what are you doing."

"Revenge." She pushed all eight inches of her demonic dick into Starfire's ass at once. Just as Starfire had done to her, Raven pushed with enough force to shove Starfire's cock into her own mouth. She established a fast pace of thrusts, loving the feeling of Tamaranian ass. Below her, Starfire began to squeak from the forced blowjob and having anal at the same time. Every sound encouraged Raven to speed up her thrusts.

Raven looked down and saw that Starfire barely had more than the head of her cock in her mouth. This did not sit well with Raven. Starfire had forced her to eat almost her entire cock. It was only fair that Raven do the same to her. The main thing that stood in the way of this goal was Starfire's bloated belly.

Starfire closed eyes prevented her from noticing Raven's hand until it was too late. It pressed onto her distended stomach. As the pressure increased, it slowly became painful. Starfire opened her eyes to see what was happening, only to be blinded by cum.

The pressure was too great for Starfire's cervix to hold. It had given way and the cum was pushed out of her pussy. For a few moments it pooled inside but quickly overflowed. It ran down her skin on all sides, pooling where it could. It got on Raven's cock and Starfire's asshole as she pulled out. When she pushed back in, the cum came with it, forcibly lubing Starfire's ass. More of it was lost on Starfire's chest. It had pooled on the underside of her tits, and soon filled up. It continued to leak down, eventually hitting her chin and face. Though most was lost to Raven's bed sheets, there was a significant amount of cum one the two heroines.

After most of the cum was pushed out of Starfire, her belly returned to normal size. She was relieved until Raven thrust again. With nothing to push her cock away, Starfire's orange dick rocketed down her throat.

She was forced to take half of her cock down her throat in one push. Her breathing was immediately cut off. Her tight throat bulging to handle her own thick shaft. Raven could see her movement of Starfire's cock as it was shoved in and out of her mouth. The least Starfire could do for herself was make it pleasurable. As such, she began to lick and suck at her shaft.

Raven spell to make them horny was still in place. The constant thrusting, licking, and sucking on Starfire's cock overwhelmed her very quickly. Raven could she her starting to cum. She thrust hard into Starfire's ass and held there, forcing Starfire to deep throat seven inches of her cock. It visibly throbbed in her throat, but no cum had come out yet.

With one last lick, Starfire came. The intensity of her orgasm was like no other. Every throb stretched her throat farther and farther. It was painful, but oddly pleasing to the alien. Cum shot straight into her stomach, giving her no taste of herself. Though she would have prefered the white liquid to be on her tongue, Raven would not let her have any.

By the time she stopped cumming, Starfire was on the verge of suffocating. Her orgasm had run on for almost a minute and a half. With almost her entire shaft in her throat, there was no room for any air to escape or enter. Raven finally let up, pulling most of her dick out of Starfire's ass. Starfire let her cock out with a pop. Her jaw was limp as she just lay on her back, panting for air. Raven still was not done with her.

Raven shoved back into Starfire, though it did not shove her cock into her mouth. Starfire had a sharp intake of breath and held it. Raven's spell had begun to wear off. The once pleasure able feeling of taking seven inches up her ass was becoming painful. Her ass began to tighten, trying to push out Raven's cock.

The quasi demon would have none of it. Her thrust increased in power and speed. They became less and less pleasurable for Starfire, and more and more for herself. The hand on Starfire stomach moved once again; this time to her dick. Raven began to jack off the upside down alien. Her cock was still covered in saliva, making it easy for her hand to slip along the skin.

Starfire's cock was still over sensitive and came almost immediately. White cum shot out again, landing on Starfire's face. It mixed with Raven's cum that had been forced out of Starfire's pussy. her chest was almost entirely white now. There were still spots of orange, but sperm covered almost every inch of her chest and tits. The cum encouraged Raven to go faster. Seeing Starfire come again did it for her.

Raven jammed her cock into Starfire's ass, holding completely still. The spell amplified her orgasm once again, making her expel more cum and for longer. The first ropes felt like they did not do more than leak out. However, the longer the orgasm lasted, the stronger it got.

In a very sudden change, cum began to blast out of Raven cock. It felt like there was no resistance, allowing her jizz to fly through Starfire. Though there actually was resistance, it proved fruitless against Raven's powerful orgasm. Her cum ran farther and farther though Starfire's insides. About thirty second after it started, Starfire felt like she was going to puke.

She felt it rise up her throat, but closed her mouth shut so that none could escape. What came up was not lactic acid. Instead, a thick white liquid ran into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as she tried to contain it. She ultimately failed, allowing the jizz to exploded out her mouth. It shot upwards, even hitting Raven's chest. Raven's orgasm continued even longer.

Every second Raven came, the more and more cum was thrown into Starfire's body. It began to leak from her mouth. It poured over the sides, drenching her face and hair. Raven pushed further into Starfire's ass,moving her back. Her cock moved forward until it was just above her mouth.

With one more powerful shove, Starfire's cock was back in her mouth. Raven began to thrust through her orgsam, forcing Starfire to suck on her cock again. It did not suffocate her like it had last time. Instead, it was pressed against her the back of her mouth, surrounded by a pool of cum. Starfire reflexively licked at her shaft. Her tongue escaped from her mouth, quickly followed by large globs of cum.

Raven finally finished her orgasm and fell on her haunches. She was still inside of Starfire's ass, but decided not to pull out. Instead, she shifted around until her head was next to Starfire's. Every little movement she made caused Starfire to jump. Her ass was sore for the pounding they had. It had become red and puffed a little, but Starfire began to like it. If they did anal a few more times, she would probably come to love it.

"Star?" Raven asked.

"Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire turned her head around so that she could she Raven.

"I had… fun." Starfire's face lit up.

"Yes, yes! I told you this would be a glorious night!"

"Don't forget, I'm always on top." To make her point she pulled out a little and thrust back into her. Starfire gasped and understood. She moved her hand back to Raven's ass, pushing her farther into her. Raven grabbed Starfire's tit in one hand, and grabbed her cock with her other. Holding eachother in their strange position, the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
